


Baby Say My Name or Draw 25

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Food, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Sorry I don't know how to tag, Soulmates, Tarot, kpop idols as side characters, minor side pairings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:SoulmatesAs highschoolers best friends wooyoung and yeosang went to get card readings with their friends. When the reader tells them that both of them have already met their soulmates, yeosang is a skeptic would doesn’t take it seriously, while wooyoung starts wondering who it is. Years later, will they finally realize they are each other’s soulmates?(They are also oblivious about their feelings for each other!)(I’m really bad with accurate terminology, sorry about that. Cute/fluff, angst, it can be adjusted too! <3)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	Baby Say My Name or Draw 25

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> Hello, Anon sorry if this is what not you expected. Sorry this is the best i can do for now  
> I plan to make this chaptered fic! Sorry i'm still figuring out how to post work on ao3.  
> I never wrote before and English is not my main. This is my debut fic. Thank you for this opportunity.  
> I am very sorry for many mistakes (u_u;)  
> I'll try to improve! 
> 
> Thank you so much for admin T & K for guiding me and patiently helping me.  
> They hard carry me through the storm with loving hands. This fic won't be published without their  
> Constant support.  
> I tried to learn the tarot stuffs as best as i can, i'm sorry if I misinterpret  
> I Hope this fic can entertain you (^_^)

Yeosang looks at the standing chalkboard in front of him skeptically. The words are written in various colors. It looks too cute and out of the place he’s dragged to. Wooyoung, his childhood friend since five, said _it will be fun._

_ Intuitive Physic Jaemin? You gotta be kidding me.  _ Yeosang snorts.

Seeking unorthodox and potentially not authentic avenues to solving problems has gained more popularity recently. When the usual ways didn’t work like what people expected, they looked for alternative solutions. Since one month ago, there was a hot rumor around the city about a tarot card reader who has high prediction accuracy. Female citizens said this young handsome charming male card reader provided them comforting assurance and encouragement. Yeosang scoffs, _those female customers were probably distracted by the handsome reader and didn't care what the reader told them._

His curious friends are very excited to get a future prediction using cards. Yunho looks very enthusiastic, he loves Harry Potter, he's very interested in magical things. Mingi, Yunho’s classmate, just followed Yunho here, he looks nervous and keeps stealing glances at Yunho. San, Wooyoung’s friend in the school dance club is just being curious and Jongho, San’s younger friend at the taekwondo dojo, said he was bored so he followed San.

They came here because their senior at the school dance club, Park Seonghwa, told them about his experience getting love reading with the reader. He said it was entertaining and interesting, it uplifted his spirit in looking for love. For someone as handsome, kind, polite, and charismatic as Seonghwa, people think it is weird for him to be single. There must be a lot of people swooned by him and lined up to be his lover. Seonghwa said he was looking for his soulmate, that’s why he didn’t settle for anyone, he’s looking for the right one. 

Soulmates. A person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. Someone that just gets you, your other half.

_ Seonghwa-Hyung probably watched too much dramas. That sounds too good to be true, what a wishful thinking. Does that thing even exist?. _ Yeosang scoffs. He think for now he's better to focus on studying rather than thingking about romance. 

They are in front of the Déjà vu Fortune Teller parlor. It is strategically located beside a local famous coffee shop. Yeosang expected a dark and suspicious storefront, excessive candles of various height and colors, beaded curtains, thick incense smoke, auspicious symbols on the wall, and other obscure decorations. The parlor looks like a regular small shop. The exterior wall is plain white, a wooden Welcome sign is hung on the front glass door. The display window is decorated with bright and colorful LED neon signs. Past Present Future in purple and a moon with few scattered stars in yellow. 

Yeosang squints his eyes, he leans to Wooyoung, who’s standing beside him with opened mouth and sparkly eyes like an overexcited puppy. Yeosang whispers, “This place looks shady”. Wooyoung sighs, “It’s just a card reading, Sangie. It will be okay, we are here to have fun! Seonghwa-Hyung said it’s not as suspicious and his reading was pretty amusing. I don’t see too much harm in it as long as you take everything they tell you with a grain of salt. It’s not like what they tell you is real”. Wooyoung grinned, trying to give unimpressed Yeosang assurance. This is not the first time Yeosang questioned his choice to trust Wooyoung with all his life. 

There was a time when Yeosang ate french fries with ice cream because Wooyoung said it was unexpectedly yummy. Yeosang wanted to tell his younger self not to be easily fooled by Wooyoung’s cute grin. Wooyoung is just too charming and adorable. "Just admit you have soft spot for Wooyoung". Yunho laughed after Yeosang complaining how Wooyoung was just very good at convincing him to do dumb things.

Before Yeosang spirals down to his more negative thoughts, Wooyoung holds Yeosang’s hand in his and squeezes it lightly. “Let’s just focus on the good message, okay?”. Wooyoung smiles but it isn’t enough to convince Yeosang. “If my reading turns ugly, you gotta make it up for me” Yeosang threatens. “Yeah, yeah, after this we’ll go to eat those  _ yangnyeom _ chickens you can’t live without!”, Wooyoung grins then playfully pokes Yeosang’s cheek "Stop sulking! Just enjoy!". Yeosang thought everything will be okay in the end as long as Wooyoung stays by his side.

They enter the shop and approach the front desk. There's a young good looking man with light golden brown hair parted in the middle. His golden-rimmed eyeglasses make him look very elegant. His clothes just a normal average white t-shirt with a light beige knitted sweater. He looks like a regular civilian, not a wizard's apprentice. 

"Hello, Good afternoon. I'm Xiaojun, do you have a reading appointment?", the man smiled warmly at the excited curious guests.

"Hello, Good afternoon. Yes, my name is Jeong Yunho. I have booked a 1-hour slot for romance card reading with Jaemin-Nim", Yunho answers. 

"Okay, please wait. I'll check your appointment first with Jaemin-Nim", Xiaojun informs Yunho. Xiaojun opens a book and flipped the pages until he stops at a page. "Yes, Jeong Yunho, you have a 1-hour romance reading appointment with Jaemin-Nim. You may enter the reading room. Just go to the corridor, look for the blue door. There's a sign on the door. Just knock on the door", Xiaojun instructed them.

"Thank you, Xiaojun-Nim", Yunho grins. "Let's go, friends", Yunho leads them to the said room. "I hope they are not scary", Mingi murmurs. "Don't worry, Seonghwa-Hyung said Jaemin-Nim is pretty chill, friendly, and nice. He's very attentive and will answer any questions. But of course, we have to understand if he can't answer certain questions. I hope I'll get the answer I need. I'm quite optimistic since Seonghwa-Hyung gave positive comments about Jaemin-Nim", Yunho smiles brightly, convincing Mingi to be more relaxed. San just keeps smiling excitedly and Jongho looks very stoic, it is hard to read his expression. Jongho seems like a very cool intimidating guy.

Yunho knocks thrice on the blue door, "Who's there?" someone answers from the inside. "Good afternoon, Jaemin-Nim. I'm Jeong Yunho. I come for a romance reading with, my friends" Yunho told him. The door is opened by a young man with blue hair, he looked very cozy in his oversized blue hoodie. "Hello, I'm Jeno. Please come in" he welcomes them with a warm smile that reaches his eyes. 

Yeosang takes time to observe the room. The wall is painted with light beige. There are few frames are hanging on the wall. The floor looks chic with simple white marble pattern. There are a sofa and few chairs on a corner. The windows are covered with maroon velvet curtains, some are opened to let sunlight lit the room moderately. There are few bookshelves. The main table is placed in the center of the room. The table is covered with purple velvet cloth. The room looks pretty cozy for Yeosang. At least the room doesn't give him any weird sensation. Yeosang catch a whiff of a calming and relaxing woody lavender aroma in the air. Yeosang doesn't mind spending a long time here, maybe they lend Yeosang books to read or even let Yeosang sleeps on the sofa.

  
  
  


"Good afternoon. I'm Jaemin. Nice to meet you. Please make yourself at home" the man who is sitting at the main table welcomes them with a warm smile. He wears a black checkered shirt with a cream yellow cardigan. His black hair is parted in the middle. 

Yeosang narrows his eyes. _ Well, he looks normal. Kinda disappointed, I thought I can see some interesting lavish costume _

"Good afternoon, Jaemin-Nim, I'm Yunho and these are my friends" Yunho greets back and bows to Jaemin. "Who wants to start first? Please have a seat" Jaemin gestures to the chair in front of him. 

Yunho turns to his friends, he smiles at them reassuringly. "I will start first, you guys decide who comes after me. Relax, just focus on the good and uplifting messages to inspire you." Yeosang trusts Yunho's judgment. Yunho is always a very nice, reliable, and friendly person, often he is the first one to help people. 

"Hello, Yunho-Ssi. Do you have specific questions or do you want a general reading? You may tell me a brief explanation of your situation then we can decide what we can read", Jaemin explains.

"I heard you can help to give us advice about soulmates. So I want to know about my soulmate. Is there any chance I have met my soulmate?", Yunho asks nervously. Jaemin smiles, "Okay, we can read that." Jaemin takes the tarot deck and gives them to Yunho. "Think about what do you want to ask and shuffles the deck as many as you like, please." Yunho takes the deck and shuffles them gently. After Yunho has done shuffling the deck, he returns the deck to Jaemin. Jaemin fans the cards out on the table. "Draw three cards and give them to me". Yunho nods and draws three cards for Jaemin. Jaemin places the card facing up, revealing the illustrations. 

_ The Lovers. The Strenght. Knight of Pentacles. _

While Jaemin looks at the card pensively, Jeno places cups and a jug of water for the guests. Xiaojun serves them a set of tea and various kinds of sweets. The boys thank them. Wooyoung gasps, "Macarons! This is awesome!". 

Jaemin widens his eyes and returns his attention back to Yunho. "Wow, I'm speechless. This is very amazing. This is a fated connection. There's a high chance you have met your true love, but it seems like maybe this person is the slow and shy type. It's very slow-moving energy. They can be very stubborn, and may not reveal their feelings openly. But they are very loyal and they love you very deeply. I can't tell if this person a girl or a boy. I'm very sorry, I do have limits. Cards tell the energy, not the gender. Or more about their personality rather than their physical appearance. There can be times when the cards tell physical appearance. But that is a rare occurrence."

"It indicates a partnership in which both of you will be working towards your long-term goals together. This is a very fulfilling connection and maybe you will regret it if you pass this chance. The Lovers is a very strong indication this is a very divine connection, a match made in heaven. This connection is very passionate, loving, and fiery. It's suggested to be patient and gentle towards each other to understand each other better. As long as you two want to work together, everything will be okay. There could be a third-party situation involved. We will clarify it later. This person's zodiac sign could be a Leo or Gemini. Someone with strong duality"

Before Yunho responds to Jaemin's explanation, someone coughs loudly. "Are you okay, Mingi-Hyung? Slow down with the macarons!", Jongho pats the older on the back and hands him a glass of water.

Yunho looks at Mingi worriedly and then he returns his attention to Jaemin. "Please continue, Jaemin-Nim"

"Spirits, please clarify The Strenght card, what is the third party situation?", Jaemin shuffles the cards and a card jumps out. 

_ The Sun reversed. _

Jaemin reads the card, "You may trying to impress this person and doing something that you don't like. Be careful. If you're trying too hard, people can misunderstand it as bragging. It's suggested to just be yourself, this person loves you very much. This person may think that you are their sunshine on gloomy days. At this point, I may say this person is very whipped for you. You seem very lucky, this person looks very smitten and head over heels for you. No need to try so hard to be perfect, this person will be always on your side. What you think are flaws, maybe those are the things that make you're loveable to them. Wow, I'm so jealous of my client's reading". Jaemin grins, "Another strong Leo energy indication". 

Someone chokes on water. "Omo, Mingi!! We are very sorry", Wooyoung pats the poor timid boy. Jeno smiles, "It's okay, let me wipe the table.". Jeno approaches Mingi, "Are you okay? Do you need to change? I can lend you clothes.". Mingi bows down, "Ah, thank you, I'm okay. I'm very sorry.". Jeno smiles, "It's okay. Just relax."

Jaemin chuckles, "Yunho-Ssi, feel free to ask anything you want to know." Yunho bites his lower lip. "Is it possible to know, what signs I will see to recognize my soulmate?". "Yes, it's possible. Spirits, please tell me what signs Yunho-Ssi will see to recognize his soulmate?", Jaemin shuffles the cards and drew a card.

_ Three of Cups. _

Jaemin raises his eyebrows. "Well, you could have met this person through your friend. There is a strong connection to friends. Or a community. This is very positive energy. A close friendship may also turn into romance. Nurture a good friendship with the person first, no need to rush things. Let your feelings grow naturally, then you can decide if this person is good for you, and you are good for them too. Love is a two-way street. Make sure you'll catch each other. This is very good, Yunho-Ssi. Keep in mind, it doesn't have to be a romantic relationship. We can have more than one soulmate. Follow your heart, but take your brain with you too. You will know whether they are the right one or not" Jaemin smiles brightly with the power of thousand suns.

Yunho gulps. "Oh..That sounds good...". Yeosang ponders.  _ That sounds very convenient. Isn't that too good to be true? Falling in love with your friend. Is it possible? _

Yunho nods and smiles at Jaemin. "Okay, I think it's enough for now. I'm sure my friends are eager to know their fate too. Thank you, Jaemin-Nim for your encouragement. I feel pretty relieved." Jaemin nods back. "My pleasure. I wish you good luck, Yunho-Ssi". 

Jaemin scans the boys, "Who's next?". Yeosang raises his hand. Wooyoung is surprised by Yeosang's unexpected action. "I thought you're not interested?". Yeosang rolls his eye, "I just want to finish this quick and eat the sweets peacefully. I admit I'm quite curious". Wooyoung looks at him like he grows two heads, "Well, okay then. Hope it will be good. Go ahead". Jaemin gestures Yeosang to sit in front of him. After making himself comfortable, Yeosang introduces himself. "Hello, Jaemin-Nim, my name is Yeosang. I also want to know if I have met my soulmate". 

Jaemin takes the tarot cards and gives them to Yeosang. "Yeosang-Ssi. Think about what do you want to ask and shuffled the deck as many as you like, please." Yeosang takes the deck and shuffles them carefully. Yeosang returns the deck to Jaemin. Jaemin fans the cards out on the table. "Draw three cards and give them to me, please". Yeosang nods and selects three cards for Jaemin. Yeosang admits that he's quite nervous even if he doesn't believe in fortune-telling. He is still very curious about the soulmate thing. It's not going to hurt him to know about a soulmate, right?

"You have met your soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i have to leave it at such cliffhanger. I'll try to update this weekly. I'm still figuring out how to do this. Tbh it's impulsive choice and i'm at risk making myself a fool for jumpin in without proper skill. But i love woosang so much they're bestie and soulmates goal for me. For once, i want to give back the happiness they gave to me. I'm happy to be part of this woosang fam. 
> 
> Aniway my role model for the tarot reading is Kino Tarot on youtube! She's also a musician too!! If you're interested in tarot reading or want some motivation or uplifting message, please do check her chanel!! 
> 
> For card meanings, i follow this tarot school website Labyrinthos. 
> 
> Hope you have good day 🌼


End file.
